Harry Potter 8  O Retorno
by Leonardo Cahill
Summary: Uma fic de Harry Potter em que alguns vilões voltam para se vingar de Harry, mas o objetivo deles é bem diferente daquele que o Harry pensa.
1. O Começo

Harry Potter acordou em uma linda manhã de inverno. Ele havia dormido bastante, mas a sensação de cansaço ainda fluía por todo o seu corpo, impedindo-o de levantar. Ele olhou para o lado, e, como sempre, sua esposa Gina Weasley estava ao seu lado, com seus delicados olhos fechados de modo que toda vez que ele fitava-a, parecia que estava o observando em seus sonhos. "Depois de tudo, um momento de paz" pensou Harry. E era a mais pura verdade. Podia cuidar de seus filhos sem preocupação. Ele ficou deitado por bastante tempo, até que tomou coragem e levantou. Pegou seus óculos, que estavam no criado mudo e seguiu andando até chegar à cozinha. Apenas seu filho Alvo estava em casa, além dele e de Gina, os outros dois haviam ido para Hogwarts. Momentos depois foi surpreendido por passos rápidos que ecoavam no chão de sua casa. Alvo Severo. Seu filho.

- Bom dia, papai! – disse ele.

- Bom dia! Vou fazer nosso café-da-manhã. Fique aí sentado. – disse Harry.

Há alguns metros de distancia, estava Gina, que havia acordado quando Harry se levantou. Ela fitava os dois, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e não fazia quase nenhum barulho, até que resolveu se revelar.

- Bom dia, meus amores! – disse ela.

- Bom dia, amor! Dormiu bem? Alvo, por favor, pegue mais um prato. – disse Harry.

- Está bem! Bom dia, mamãe!

Eles tomaram café da manhã ouvindo o noticiário, mas de repente foram surpreendidos com um barulho ensurdecedor. O barulho havia vindo do jardim e Harry foi ver o que era. Era a moto mágica de Harry. Ela estava totalmente quebrada e um vulto se situava em baixo dos escombros. Harry havia emprestado sua moto para Rony, mas ele tinha certeza que o corpo embaixo da moto quebrada não era de Rony.

**FIM DO CAP 1**


	2. A Volta de Fenrir Greyback

Harry chamou pelo homem, mas ele estava desacordado e não respondeu. Ele começou a tirá-lo de debaixo dos escombros quando foi surpreendido por um feitiço vindo do alto. Harry conseguiu desviar e o mandante do feitiço foi se revelando. Era grande e vinha em cima de uma vassoura rapidamente. Ele pousou e foi aí que Harry viu de quem se tratava: Fenrir Greyback.

- Como você escapou de Azkaban? – perguntou Harry. Harry estava sem sua varinha, então não podia fazer nada.

- Isso não importa seu verme! – respondeu Fenrir.

Fenrir jogou um feitiço na casa de Harry e ela explodiu. Ele pegou sua vassoura e fugiu mais rápido do que veio.

- Meu Deus! – disse Gina.

- Estou com medo, mamãe! – disse Alvo.

Harry notou um papel no chão. Pegou-o e lê o que estava escrito.

_Isso foi apenas o começo!_

_ Eu estou de volta e estou muito mais poderosa._

_ Fenrir está comigo além de outros comensais._

_ Acabou, Harry Potter._

_ B.L._

**FIM DO CAP 2**


	3. A História De Hunter

Harry quase havia se esquecido do homem nos escombros. Harry o tirou dos escombros e os quatro foram pr'A Toca. Lá o homem acordou. Ele era velho e tinha um rosto cansado. Harry começou o interrogatório.

- Quem é você? – começou Harry.

- Meu nome é Hunter Kingstravel. Eu tenho 21 anos, mas meus poderes foram tirados por um bruxo das trevas e ele me manteu preso em Azkaban enquanto fugia com outro bruxo. Ronald Weasley chegou na hora de sua fuga com uma moto voadora e iniciou uma batalha com eles, mas nenhum guarda podia ouvi-los porque foi posto um feitiço que os impedia de sequer saber o que estava acontecendo naquele recinto. Ronald mandou eu fugir na moto e me falou um endereço, ele ia me dizer algo para fazer lá, mas foi surpreendido por mais um feitiço. Eu fugi e fui até o endereço, que era a sua casa senhor Harry Potter, mas o bruxo que foi solto me seguiu até lá. Houve um momento em que ele parou de me seguir para falar com uma bruxa que eu lembro já ter visto, mas logo depois ele voltou a me seguir. Os próximos fatos você já sabe senhor Harry Potter. É só disso que lembro. Eu não lembro nem de como meus poderes foram tirados, apenas lembro que foram tirados e com isso, minha aparência ficou assim.

- Com licença, Harry. – disse Molly Weasley, que havia entrado no quarto. – Acho que descobri quem é B.L. É ninguém mais que Bellatriz Lestrange, minha arqui-inimiga.


	4. O Sonho

Harry deitou em sua cama improvisada no chão d'A Toca e dormiu como nunca, até ser interrompido por um sonho horrível.

Ele estava em uma caverna escura e dois vultos estavam na sua frente. Harry os reconheceu instantaneamente. Eram Bellatriz Lestrange e Fenrir Greyback. Eles estavam conversando baixo e Harry não conseguia ouvir o que estavam falando. Harry notou que no chão havia um homem maltrapilho, inerte, preso por uma corrente que parecia inquebrável. Era Rony Weasley, seu melhor amigo.

Harry acordou de supetão e foi logo falar com Molly Waesley.

- Molly, descobri onde Rony está. Recrute a Ordem da Fênix, vamos à caverna onde Voldemort morreu.


	5. A Batalha

Estavam todos em frente 'A Toca. Dédalo Diggle, Arabela Figg, Elifas Doge, Rúbeo Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Estúrgio Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Gui Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Molly Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Mundungo Fletcher, Fleur Delacour e Filius Flitwick. Toda a Ordem Da Fênix reunida novamente. Gina ia ficar com Alvo e Hunter. Tinha tudo para dar certo.

- Vamos! – gritou Harry. – Eu tomo a dianteira e vocês me seguem.

- Dédalo, Arabela, Elifas, Hagrid e Hestia na dianteira. – disse Hermione. – Os outros se revezem comigo pelo lado. Bellatriz está mais poderosa e com mais sede de vingança do que nunca.

Todos seguiram o método proposto. Ao chegarem na caverna foram surpreendidos por Bellatriz e Fenrir.

Metade atacou Bellatriz e a outra metade atacou Fenrir. Harry e Hermione foram salvar Rony.

- Vocês não vão me vencer! – disse Belatriz.

Bellatriz jogou um feitiço com tamanha forçaque derubou todos, menos uma pessoa. E essa pessoa era sua maior inimiga.

- Molly Weasley! Enfim nos encontramos novamente. – gritou Bellatriz.

- Para eu te matar de novo! – disse Molly.

- Avada Kedavra!

- Expeliarmus!

Harry e Hermione tentavam salvar Rony, mas a corrente não se soltava e Ronycontinuava desacordado. De repente Fenrir Greyback apareceu atrás dos dois.

- Hermione! – disse Harry. – Cuide de Rony enquanto eu batalho com Fenrir Greyback!

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Fenrir.

- Expeliarmus!

Bellatriz fez um campo de força em volta de si mesma com um artefato que Molly não connseguiu ver o que era.

Harry olhou para Molly e ela entendeu na hora o plano. Molly jogou sua varinha para cima de Fenrir e com isso levou os dois feitiços, o dela e o de Bellatriz, mas o seu acabou, já que ela não segurava mais a varinha, ficando só o de Bellatriz, que acertou Fenrir Greyback em cheio, provocando um clarão tão forte que todos tiveram que fechar os olhos. Quando abriram os olhos, conseguiram ver um corpo inerte no chão. Fenrir Greyback estava morto.


	6. Batalha Aérea

- O que? – Bellatriz gritou.

Bellatriz vacilou com o campo de proteção e Molly a atacou, fazendo-a cair no mar.

- Vamos ver onde ela caiu! – disse Molly. – Ela ainda está viva!

Eles se aproximaram do ponto onde Bellatriz havia caído e só viram água. Ela havia fugido na frente deles.

Os membros da Ordem foram acordando pouco a pouco e quando todos haviam acordado eles partiram.

Não deu meia-hora que haviam levantado vôo, ouviram vários barulhos estranhos ao lado deles. De repente, comensais da morte os cercaram e começaram a atacar.

- Estupefaça! – disse Harry. – Distribuam seus feitiços ao redor de todos.

Um vulto se aproximava de Molly Weasley e ela soube na hora que era Bellatriz.

- Estupefaça! – disse Molly.

- Avada Kedavra!

- Expelliarmus!

Molly desceu com sua vassoura a todo vapor.

- Hahaha! Molly, você acha que eu vou cair de novo nesse truque de ricochetear magia? – zombou Bellatriz.

- Com certeza não Bellatriz!

Hermione Granger estava atrás de Bellatriz, pronta para atacar.

- Estupefaça!

Bellatriz caiu e quando ia se recompor, Harry apareceu.

- Estupefaça!

Bellatriz estava sendo derrotada, então fez um último ato.

- Avada Kedavra!

O raio verde que o feitiço projetava foi em direção à Rony. Ele tentou escapar, mas por pouco o raio acertou ele e caiu de vassoura, em direção ao mar.

Molly Weasley estava em estado de choque. "Rony! Não vou agüentar perder mais um filho!" pensou Molly. Molly não estava pensando no que fazia.

- Avada Kedavra!

O feitiço conseguiu completar seu destino. Bellatriz Lestrange explodiu em vários pedaços que viraram areia. Belatriz fora morta mais uma vez por Molly Weasley.

- Bela pontaria! – disse Rony.

- Rony! Você está vivo? – Molly estava surpresa.

- Sim mãe! O feitiço passou de raspão em mim, mas em compensação, vamos dar adeus à Aleto e Amico Carrow.


	7. Bellatriz Lestrange

Bellatriz foi para seu esconderijo secreto. Como eram tolos! Acharam que tivesse sido morta por aquela Weasley podre DE NOVO. Não, ela não cometeria esse erro. Mas Fenrir estava morto.

Havia dado muito trabalho para ser ressuscitada e Aleto e Amico haviam morrido antes de lhe contarem como era a receita para a ressurreição, só sabia que haviam achado aquilo em um livro em Azkaban, enquanto faziam um túnel de fuga. Também sabia de outro ingrediente: essência de um bruxo com 21 anos. Eles haviam escolhido ela ao invés de Voldemort, talvez porque ela tenha sentimentos e aquele monstro não. Ela havia chorado bastante na volta, quando se tocou que seus três únicos amigos haviam morrido. Quase ninguém sabia, mas ela era muito amiga de Aleto e Amico e passou a ter um recíproco sentimento de amizade por Fenrir, logo depois de ser ressuscitada. Mas agora não era hora disso, ela tinha que matar todos aqueles que haviam lhe feito mal. E ela ia fazer isso. Com toda a certeza.


	8. Assassinato

A Ordem da Fênix chegou n'A Toca com grande alvoroço. Uma grande discussão começou. Todos estavam preocupados com Bellatriz.

- Tomara que Voldemort não volte também! – disse alguém, à esquerda de Harry.

- Não, ele morreu definitivamente!

De repente, do banheiro saiu um clarão verde.

(Gente, deixem-me abrir um OBS aqui. A Minerva McGonagall, o Kingsley Shacklebolt e o Filius Flitwick não estavam junto da Ordem da Fênix.)

Todos ficaram na porta para ver o que havia acontecido. Dentro do banheiro havia um corpo inerte, no chão, com os olhos revirados. Molly Weasley. Seguiu-se um silêncio profundo e todos os seus filhos, junto com Arthur Weasley, choravam perto do corpo. Harry estava quase chorando, mandou a Ordem ir embora, e ele ficou com a família Weasley, Hermione, Fleur e Hagrid. Então desabou no chão e começou a chorar.

Rony Weasley estava arrasado, acabado. Em menos de 24 horas havia sido raptado, Bellatriz havia ressuscitado e sua mãe havia morrido. Ele chorou por muito tempo, e se não fosse Hermione, nem sabia em que estado estaria. Seus filhos estavam junto com Tiago Sirius. Gina havia mandado Alvo Severo para a casa de Dino Thomas, onde Lílian estava, pois ela era muito amiga da filha de Dino.

Mundungo Fletcher não havia ido embora como Harry havia pedido. Ele ficou no jardim, ouvindo tudo, depois ligou para sua patroa.

- Srta. Bela, Molly Weasley está morta.

Bellatriz Lestrange continuava para baixo por ter perdido seus amigos. Mas havia recebido uma notícia ótima que a deixou como sempre fora.

- Molly está morta? Hahahahaha! Minha vingança está se concretizando!

Todas as pessoas que souberam da morte de Molly Weasley tinham personalidades totalmente diferentes, mas na mente de todos pairava uma mesma pergunta: Quem matou Molly Weasley?


	9. Os Suspeitos

Harry Potter sentou no sofá com Hagrid.

- Vamos fazer a lista de suspeitos.

_- Bellatriz Lestrange_

_ - Dédalo Digle_

_- Elifas Doge_

_- Mundungo Fletcher_

_- Hestia Jones_

_- Estúrgio Podmore_

_- Qualquer comensal da morte_

- Todos os presentes na batalha aérea estão aqui, com exceção de nós.

- Harry, precisamos saber mais sobre cada um e os motivos para matarem Molly.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar pelos mais fáceis. Bellatriz Lestrange, comensais da morte.

Bellatriz Lestrange e os comensais da morte que ela havia tirado de Azkaban estavam no esconderijo. Ela havia posto um feitiço em Azkaban que todos viam como se nada tivesse acontecido, mais uma prova de seu imenso poder. E Mundungo Fletcher continuava achando que ele que falou para ela que Molly havia sido assassinada. Bellatriz já sabia disso há muito mais tempo do que todos imaginavam.

Bellatriz pediu um refresco a um comensal que estava perto dela.

- Vingança! – disse Harry. – Bellatriz poderia ter matado Molly por vingança. E como foi Bellatriz que salvou os comensais de Azkaban, eles poderiam ter matado por gratidão.

- Vamos anotar! – disse Hagrid. – Agora vamos passar para Dédalo Digle. Ele havia ficado foragido depois de ter sua casa queimada no casamento de Gui e Fleur (Filme 7-pt1). Ele havia reaparecido misteriosamente há algum tempo, e disse que havia se misturado com os trouxas para tentar esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido, mas resolveu voltar a ser um bruxo.

- Dédalo Digle: tempo misterioso foragido. Elifas Doge (OBS de novo! Arabella Figg também não estava!). Elifas só teria motivo para matar Rita Skeeter. Ele mesmo que quis ir salvar Rony, mesmo estando bastante velho, pois agora tem uma grande amizade com Rony. Mas, Hagrid, eu não lembro de ter visto Elifas quando Molly morreu.

- Então anote: Elifas Doge – Sumiu na hora da morte de Molly. – Mundungo Fletcher.

Mundungo Fletcher estava no Caldeirão Furado, ali seria o primeiro ataque de Bellatriz e estava fazendo um mapa de lá para ela, já que havia mudado muito a estrutura de lá, e Bellatriz não sabia como estava. Ele ia receber muito dinheiro pelas coisas que havia feito. Ia ficar rico às custas de Bellatriz. Ele era tão inteligente! Deixava Alvo Dumbledore no chinelo. Mundungo continuou a fazer seu mapa, confiante de que logo ficaria rico.

- Mundungo já havia trido a gente várias vezes. Ele mostrou muita empolgação quando recrutamo-lo. Bastante suspeito, concorda Hagrid?

- Sim, Harry. Vamos passar para Hestia Jones.

- Hagid, Hestia não tinha motivo nenhum para matar Molly. Mas também não tinha motivos para não matar. Não vou escrever nada ao lado do nome dela.

- Agora vem Estúrgio Podmore. Mas ele era totalmente do bem, nós sabemos tudo sobre ele. Vou apagar o nome dele da lista de suspeitos.~

- Não, Hagrid. Não apague, por precaução.


	10. Suspeito 1: Mundungo Fletcher

Estava tudo combinado. Harry ia contar a Kingsley, o atual ministro da magia, sobre Bellatriz e sobre Molly. Demoraria um pouco e Gui Weasley ia com ele para consolar Percy Weasley (Braço direito de Kingsley e não sabia da morte de Molly). Rony procuraria Mundungo, Hagrid procuraria Dédalo, Gina procuraria Elifas Doge, Arthur procuraria Estúrgio Podmore e Fleur procuraria Héstia Jones.

Rony Weasley foi ao Caldeirão Furado. Algo lhe dizia que ia encontrar Mundungo lá. Rony andou pelo caldeirão furado por bastante tempo. Ele entrou na Floreios e Borrões, na Borgin & Burkes (Não sei se é assim que se escreve..) e em várias outras lojas. Rony estava quase desistindo quando viu um homem baixo, um pouco gordo entrando num beco. Mundungo Fletcher. Rony o seguiu pelo estreito beco sem fazer nenhum barulho. O beco dava para um muro grande e ao pé do muro estava Bellatriz Lestrange, acompanhada de dois comensais.

- Srta. Bela, trouxe seu mapa. – disse Mundungo.

- Obrigado Mundungo. – respondeu Bellatriz.

- Minha recompensa Srta. Bela.

- Ah, sim. Dêem a recompensa para ele.

Bellatriz apontou para os dois comensais e depois desapareceu.

- Por favor, minha recompensa. – pediu Mundungo. Um dos comensais olhou para ele.

- Você vai tê-la agora. Avada Ke...

- Estupefaça! – Rony acertou os dois comensais em cheio e eles caíram no chão, inertes.

- Obrigado Sr. Ronald. Devo minha vida a você. – Mundungo estava muito assustado.

- Nem vou me dar o trabalho de perguntar-lhe o que havia naquele mapa, Mundungo.

- Era o mapa do Caldeirão Furado, a Srta. Bela disse que seria o primeiro ataque público dela.

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso?

- Ela disse que me daria muito dinheiro.

- Só você Mundungo, para acreditar numa pessoa como Bellatriz.

Rony ligou para Harry.

- Alô, Harry. Venha para o Caldeirão Furado com uma armada. Bellatriz vai atacar. Mundungo está comigo.


	11. O Ataque

Rony Weasley se preparou para o ataque. Falou com todos os bruxos presentes que haveria um ataque. O jeito era todos se juntarem eu um pedaço do Caldeirão Furado e se esforçarem para fazer uma barreira muito forte até Harry e os outros bruxos do Ministério chegarem.

Todos estavam a postos quando Bellatriz chegou, acompanhada de incontáveis comensais.

- Agora! – gritou Rony e todos ergueram as varinhas criando um campo de força alaranjado sobre uma parte do Caldeirão Furado.

- Hahahaha! Vocês acham que vão me impedir de continuar com uma barreira dessas? – zombou Bellatriz.

Bellatriz conjurou um feitiço que bateu na barreira e voltou, por pouco não atingindo ela.

- Essa barreira é bem mais forte do que eu pensava. Nada que uma ajuda a mais não resolva. Comensais, ataquem!

A barreira foi atingida por uma série de raios de todas as cores. Um buraco se abriu na lateral da barreira. "Estamos sendo vencidos e Harry ainda não chegou!" pensou Rony, aflito.

Um comensal surgiu pela abertura e apontou a varinha para Rony. "Acabou." pensou Rony. Rony fechou os olhos esperando ser atingido por algum feitiço lançado pelo comensal, mas nada aconteceu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu o comensal caído no chão e do lado do corpo estava seu amigo Harry Potter. Acima dele se estendia uma grande batalha de comensais e guardas do Ministério. Rony reconheceu a maioria.

Harry foi correndo até Rony.

- Vamos, Rony! – gritou Harry.

Preview do próximo cap: Hagrid procura Dédalo Digle para interrogá-lo e o fim da Batalha do Caldeirão Furado.


	12. Suspeito 2: Dédalo Digle

Hagrid estava na porta da casa de Dédalo Digle. Ele bateu na porta e foi atendido por Dédalo.

- Olá, Dédalo. – Vim conversar com você.

- Oh, sim. Entre, Hagrid.

Hagrid se sentou em um sofá e Dédalo se sentou em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá onde Hagrid estava sentado.

- Dédalo. – começou Hagrid. – Você sabe que Molly morreu...

- E você acha que eu a matei? – perguntou Dédalo, assustado.

- Não é isso, eu queria perguntar-lhe se você viu algo ou alguém suspeito.

- Mundungo. Ele saiu por um momento da casa, Molly apareceu morta e ele entrou de novo. Se não for ele o assassino de Molly, com certeza viu quem foi.

- Dédalo, isso é uma acusação muito séria e...

- Eu jamais mentiria sobre algo desse tipo. É uma morte, não um pequeno furto e eu estou bastante ciente disso.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado pelas informações. Rony está procurando Mundungo, vou avisá-lo sobre isso.

Hagrid ligou para Rony.

- Alô, Rony. Dédalo sabe sobre algumas informações valiosas sobre Mundungo. Uma batalha? No Caldeirão Furado? Está bem, estamos indo pra aí.

- O que foi Hagrid?

- Bellatriz está atacando o Caldeirão Furado. Alguns guardas do Ministério estão lá e Rony está pedindo reforços.

Rony estava lutando contra vários comensais de uma vez só e ao seu lado estava Harry e vários guardas do Ministério. Logo Hagrid e Dédalo chegariam com reforços, mas Rony não sabia se aguentaria até lá. A barreira estava cada vez mais fraca, os bruxos iam desmaiando aos poucos, pelo esforço que faziam. Então Rony teve uma idéia.

- Todos vão para a barreira! Vamos fortificá-la até os reforços chegarem!

Abriram uma fresta na barreira e todos os bruxos entraram, fortificando-a de tal maneira que nenhum feitiço parecia surtir efeito nela.

- Comensais! Ataquem todos juntos no já! – disse Bellatriz. – Um! Dois! Três e...

Bellatriz foi surpreendida por uma série de bruxos que atacavam por trás. Hagrid havia chegado.

- Vamos voltar! – disse Bellatriz. – Agora tenho o poder de aparatar. Segurem-se em mim.

Quando Bellatriz ia aparatar, Hagrid foi atingido e caiu bem em cima de um comensal. Mas já era tarde. Hagrid foi aparatado junto dos comensais.


	13. Fuga do Esconderijo de Bellatriz

Hagird se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra da caverna assim que chegou. Ele havia aparatado sem querer com os comensais. Agora pelo menos ele saberia onde era o esconderijo de Bellatriz e os comensais.

Hagrid fez primeiro o reconhecimento da área. Espaço grande, com bastantes pilastras. Em um canto escuro estavam muitas vassouras caídas no chão. Em outro havia uma espécie de laboratório improvisado, com alguns tubos de ensaios e poções em cima de um criado mudo e no meio havia um livro grande. Hagrid foi até o canto com vassouras e pegou uma. Um comensal quase o viu, mas Hagrid foi rápido e quando o comensal virou viu apenas a parede da caverna, de um cinza triste, que dava vontade de chorar só de olhar.

Bellatriz estava fazendo um discurso maior do que de presidente antes da eleição.

- Comensais! Hoje nós provamos que estamos mais fortes do que nunca. E isso foi apenas o começo. Podemos fazer muito mais. Podemos destruir uma cidade. – Bellatriz ficou falando a mesma coisa várias vezes, mas com outras palavras e depois de um tempo não tinha nem mais palavras para variar.

Quando Hagrid foi voltar para a pilastra que estava inicialmente derrubou algumas vassouras da pilha e um comensal olhou para trás.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou o comensal ao que estava ao seu lado.

- Deve ter sido sua imaginação, com esse discurso chato você deve ter cochilado sem perceber e sonhou com esse barulho.

- Eu estou acordado e estive acordado desde o início do discurso.

- Esqueça isso e cale a boca senão a Bellatriz vai dar uma bronca na gente.

"Ufa, foi por pouco!" pensou Hagrid. Já estava na hora de sair da caverna então Hagrid saiu da caverna sorrateiramente. A caverna era no meio do mar, então Hagrid foi se segurando nas pedras na parte de fora até chegar e um lugar que os comensais não o veriam. Hagrid pulou e voou em sua vassoura até chegar em um ponto com terra.

Hagrid pousou em uma praia deserta e foi andando até chegar na cidade. Quando Hagrid viu a primeira placa soube onde estava. Hagrid ligou para Rony.

- Alô, Rony. É o Hagrid, eu estou na Rússia.


	14. MãePátria Atacada

Rony e vários bruxos iriam encontrar Hagrid na perto da Mãe-Pátria. (Imagem da Mãe-Pátria ./imgres?q=M%C3%A3e+P%C3%A1tria&um=1&hl=pt-BR&sa=N&tbm=isch&tbnid=NfgYXoiuETi1MM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=QWfyHkTy5UkTwM&w=300&h=400&ei=iwx2TpizMYGCtge49NHNDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=301&vpy=307&dur=3301&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=159&ty=194&page=1&tbnh=157&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&biw=1680&bih=885). Estava anoitecendo e Hagrid estava ficando nervoso. Não havia ninguém além dele na Mãe-Pátria. Hagrid sentou-se na grama verde e espessa que envolvia a Mãe-Pátria. Eles atacariam o esconderijo de Bellatriz à noite, quando todos estivessem dormindo. Hagrid viu uma pequena luz no céu que ia crescendo cada vez mais e soube na hora que era Rony com os bruxos. Uma limusine voadora pousou bem ao lado de Hagrid e de lá saíram Rony e mais cinquenta bruxos.

- Vamos, Hagrid. – disse Rony.

- Sim, vamos. – respondeu Hagrid.

Uma massa de ar preta apareceu no horizonte, bem de onde Hagrid havia vindo.

- Rony, você trouxe mais bruxos?

- Não.

- Então o que é aquilo? – Hagrid apontou para a luz.

A massa foi soltando vários raios coloridos e um deles atingiu a Mãe-Pátria em cheio. Uma parte de seu braço caiu.

A massa de ar se revelou. Eram os comensais da morte liderados por Bellatriz.

- Vamos! Ataquem isso! – ordenou Bellatriz.

- Não vamos deixar Bellatriz! – gritou Rony.

- Como vocês vieram? Ah, deixa pra lá. Comensais! Metade de vocês ataca o grupo de bruxos e a outra metade acaba com o monumento.

- Nem preciso falar. – disse Rony e metade de seus bruxos foi proteger a Mãe-Pátria e a outra metade ficou combatendo os comensais.

Os comensais começaram a fazer um círculo em volta do monumento. Eles atacaram e quase todos os feitiços foram defendidos, mas alguns bateram na Mãe-Pátria e mais uma parte caiu.

O grupo que estava contra os comensais estava perdendo, então Rony gritou:

- Todos ataquem os comensais!

- Mas Senhor Ronald, e a Mãe-Pátria? – murmurou um dos ajudantes de Rony.

- Se nós derrotarmos os comensais ao invés de proteger a Mãe-Pátria, vários outros monumentos serão salvos, pois com certeza os ataques dos comensais vão ser aos grandes monumentos.

Foi nessa hora que Hagrid teve uma ideia. Ele pegou sua vassoura e foi até a cabeça da Mãe-Pátria e chamou alguns bruxos.

- Todos mandam um Estupefaça na cabeça da Mãe-Pátria! – gritou Hagrid. – Já!

Vários Estupefaças atingiram a cabeça da Mãe-Pátria, que caiu em cima de vários comensais.

- Conseguimos! – gritou Hagrid.

Rony e os outros bruxos ganharam uma imensa vantagem sobre os comensais.

Bellatriz estava furiosa e, o mais importante, estava perdendo. Então tomou uma medida drástica. Bellatriz se posicionou à frente de Rony.

- Vai acabar tudo para você agora.

Bellatriz pegou um artefato de dentro de seu vestido e falou algo que Rony não conseguiu entender. De repente todos os comensais desmaiaram e caíam no chão. Uma aura azulada saiu de cada um deles e tinham como seu destino final Bellatriz.

- Ataquem! – gritou Rony.

Todos atacaram, mas foi em vão. Bellatriz emanava poder.

- Hahahahahaha! Nem tentem me atacar! Eu absorvi todo o poder dos comensais. Estou invencível!

Bellatriz apontou sua varinha para a Mãe-Pátria. Sua varinha tremeu um pouco e soltou um clarão tão forte que Rony teve de fechar os olhos. Quando abriu, viu a base da Mãe-Pátria destruída e restos dela em todo o canto. Bellatriz havia fugido. De novo.


End file.
